The invention refers to a method for the adjustment to a given adjustment point of a controlling element which serves to actuate a displacement device, for instance a throttle valve, in order to control the engine output of an internal combustion engine, the controlling of the controlling element being effected by an electronic automatic controller unit by means of which the controlling element can be acted on by a train of control pulses.
In internal combustion engines it is necessary for various reasons that, for instance, the idling speed of rotation be always reached again with the smallest possible tolerances during the operation of the internal combustion engine. This is necessary, for instance, in order to prevent stalling of the internal combustion engine and in order to limit the fuel consumption to a minimum.
Since the speed of the controlling element is proportional to the control by the automatic controller unit, different final positions below the desired idling speed of rotation can be obtained without special measures, which is due to the over-run of the controlling element which customarily comprises a dc motor.